Ostov Strom IX.
Ostov Strom IX. is the son of Bogan, and Tilane Strom making him the Patriarch of House Strom, and the High King of the Kingdom of Gilneas. Ostov Strom has five siblings in the form of Hugo, Arthur, Clemense, Camille, and Pepin Strom of which his brother Hugo is a high level commander of who commands the main Gilneas army from his castle north of Emberstone, his brother Arthur is the head of the Dragonoph Temple of Gilneas and from this has gained immense power, while his sister Clemense was married to King Jaiden Pint of the Empire of Metrovingia west of Gilneas, and his final sister Camille has become a devoted lady of the Dragonoph Temple and from this has remained dutious to this role for her life, while Pepin is a member of the Knight's of Ysgramor's Wrath and has become the leader of the movement to move against Weerhousen. Ostov Strom is married to Agathe Cathe of whom was one of the more noble houses of Gilneas and this marriage isn't filled with love but she does have a lot of loyalty to her husband if not love. With Agathe he has three children in the form of Ornov, Yann, and Rose Strom of which Ornov is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Gilneas, Yann Strom is the leader of the Knights of Aerene's Blood and is feared by many for his fanatasism, and Rose Strom is married to Marius Hallur of whom is a member of the wealthy House Hallur and the best friend of Yann Strom. Ostov also has one bastard child in the form of Melvin Waters of whom has served the Kingdom of Gilneas for his entire life and has always attempted to make the best of a situation that even he understands isn't the easiest. Ostov Strom would spend his youth squiring in Duskhaven, and because of this he spent most of his time away from the inner politics of the Kingdom of Gilneas, while his younger brother and sister remained in Gilneas City. When he reached the age of seventeen he joined the Knights of Aerene's Blood where he would serve for thee years before he left the Order following the death of his father the previous King of Gilneas in the form of Bogan Strom. As he finally made his arrival in Gilneas City he found himself isolated and unpopular as he wasn't a well known entity in the court of Gilneas. Feeling threatened by his younger brother's growing popularity he would send his brother Arthur into the Temple of Glaurung where he would be forced to make penense for nearly a year, and during this time he was given the oppurtunity to regain control of his kingdom. He would spoil his oponents with positions of influence, but above just this he charmed his brother Hugo into becoming very loyal to him through constantly feeding his younger brother's adventerous spirit and search for honor. When finally Arthur returned he found the once unpopular Ostov was now more popular then he was, and he was now isolated in his position. Ostov having secured his position decided to grow even more by marrying Agathe Cathe of whom was the third daughter of House Cathe. Ostov Strom would become heavily intertwined in the rebellious movement in Weerhousen following the arrival of young Davina Denn of whom he would turn into a Dragonoph agent of whom would be sent back to Weerhousen to lead the rebellion alongside his own agents. History Early History Ostov Strom would spend his youth squiring in Duskhaven, and because of this he spent most of his time away from the inner politics of the Kingdom of Gilneas, while his younger brother and sister remained in Gilneas City. When he reached the age of seventeen he joined the Knights of Aerene's Blood where he would serve for thee years before he left the Order following the death of his father the previous King of Gilneas in the form of Bogan Strom. As he finally made his arrival in Gilneas City he found himself isolated and unpopular as he wasn't a well known entity in the court of Gilneas. Feeling threatened by his younger brother's growing popularity he would send his brother Arthur into the Temple of Glaurung where he would be forced to make penense for nearly a year, and during this time he was given the oppurtunity to regain control of his kingdom. He would spoil his oponents with positions of influence, but above just this he charmed his brother Hugo into becoming very loyal to him through constantly feeding his younger brother's adventerous spirit and search for honor. When finally Arthur returned he found the once unpopular Ostov was now more popular then he was, and he was now isolated in his position. Ostov having secured his position decided to grow even more by marrying Agathe Cathe of whom was the third daughter of House Cathe. Dragons and Vampires Ostov Strom would become heavily intertwined in the rebellious movement in Weerhousen following the arrival of young Davina Denn of whom he would turn into a Dragonoph agent of whom would be sent back to Weerhousen to lead the rebellion alongside his own agents. Family Members Relationships Category:House Strom Category:King Category:Leader Category:People Category:Human Category:Frank Category:People of Gilneas